


Next of Kin

by DuCali



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Centaurian, Blue is a color, Daddy!Yondu, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuCali/pseuds/DuCali
Summary: A few months after the end of the movie, the team gets a call about Yondu, and the legacy he left behind.





	Next of Kin

Collapsing into his bunk after a turn in the pilot's seat, Peter reflected.

After saving the galaxy for the second time, life trudged on.

They had jobs, more than before- and for better coin for their work. 

The Ravagers were not-quite-Allies again, barring a drinking incident on a moon a few jumps from Xandar. 

His relationship with Gamora had gotten to a point that he would almost call it-'steady' and the sex, a totally new addition- was amazing. She still wasn't comfortable sleeping with him though.

Mantis was pretty much the only thing that was keeping a sort-of-teenage Groot manageable. Rocket had been no help there, though ever since Peter'd hooked into his sperm donor's 'Inner light' hearing what Groot meant instead of what he said had become pretty easy. Drax just watched Mantis all the time and called her 'Hideous, but beautiful on the inside' and trying to stuff her full of extra rations. 

Rocket kept leaving trinkets on different surfaces- it made him think of Yondu.

Not that he needed the excuse.

Even months after the funeral, Peter still thought about Yondu without prompting. 

For years Yondu'd been a mentor and a constant source of danger- a Ravager Captain rather than a father- but Peter had kind of pretended sometimes. 

There was a special kind of hell for Peter when he realized that Yondu had gotten Peter to call him 'Daddy' in his head, though obviously he couldn't change it now. He'd found and lost a dad in the time it took to break Atmo, not exactly any time to talk about Terran sexual kinks not messing up their relationship. 

Peter wasn't whinging. He had his Zune, though some of those 300 songs weren't as good as some, some were pretty cool- and he definately had to stop listening to Celine Dion before Rocket started laughing at him again. 

There was a knock at the door, and Gamora entered.

"There's a Centaurian woman on the net asking after 'Peter Udonta'." she said.

Curiously, Peter reclined on his bunk and pulled up a halo-video display. 

"Peter speaking" he sniped, as a blue woman came up scowling at him. 

"Udonta. Your family have become deficient on the payments for care of Lendu Udonta. Given the length of time it took to track down Next of Kin, his place was afforded to another. You have three days before he is sold into slavery to cover the cost of his care."

" _Lendu Udonta_?" Peter screeched.

"You are listed as his Next of Kin after Yondu, who we have been told is dead. If you are not in fact family and we are in error, -" she said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Woah, wait, -- yeah. I'm family." Peter finally got out, absolutely thrown.

"Very well. I am transmitting coordinates now. Three days, Udontu." she said, and then hung up, without introducing herself, or explaining what the hell was going on.

Zamora turned towards the door as soon as the screen went black. "I'll set us on course for Centauri airspace." was all she said.

Well.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh. I don't- I'll probably tear this down to redo it later, completely different, but I just watched the movie and I have feelings guys.


End file.
